


Undertale Drabbles

by Triforcegeek



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triforcegeek/pseuds/Triforcegeek





	Undertale Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



“no, no, no. . s-sweetheart, please look at me. keep your eyes opened, just for me. please—!” His voice cracked, his vision blurred with tears that threatened to fall down his face. He couldn't believe his luck. It was never on his side anyways. Why did he think him being on the surface was any different? People pooled around the duo, just staring. None of them dared to move an inch towards the two. Here his datemate laid, on the ground bleeding out, a gun shot wound in the middle if their stomach. It was all his fault, all his f a u l t. Sans just wanted to show them his favorite spot to see the stars away from the city. He didn't expect someone to pull out a gun while they walked towards their car.

The person shot and ran for it an a instant as soon as they hit the ground. Sans couldn't chase after the person and risk leaving them alone. Magic was the last thing on his mind while pools of sweat trickled down his skull. His hand was tightly grasped in theirs, trying to have his mate respond to what he was saying. A person who had been around the scene yelled that an ambulance was on its away. Another stepped up and tried to help stop the bleeding. He was a bit thankful there was people around trying to help and not just being nosy. The weak hand of his S/O had shakily made its way towards Sans’ face, cupping his cheek, leaving a crimson blotch where they touched.

Slowly, they smiled and opened their mouth. “I. . I’m so-sorry. .“ they whispered, blood trickling down the sides of their mouth. He shut his eyes, tears trickling down the side of his face as his other hand cupped theirs. “sweetheart, please, ‘s not your fault. its mine, we should have stayed inside like you suggested-” His rant was cut off with loud sirens, heading towards them. Wasn't it convenient that this all took place in a public place where everyone could publicly see his panic, regret, anxiety, and nervousness on the streets?

Fighting down below him was his partner, struggling to keep their own eyes opened. They were determined not to lose to a gunshot so easily. They were lucky that the person only shot once. The para-metrics had pushed everyone aside, minus the skeleton holding on to their hands for dear life. He didn't want to let go and risk it being his last time they would see each other. Especially it ending like this. He couldn't take it if it ended like this—! Regret would bubble in his chest if this was the end of their life. What would he even do without them?! They were keeping him together without even knowing it! They are his rock that helps him throughout the days that pass him by.

“Sans—!“

He was hearing their voice now? They sounded so far away. The scene in front of him was blurry as the medics took them away. Why didn't he move? Why didn't he go with them? The heaviness of his body didn't help him at all. He felt like he couldn't move at all. Paralyzed. .? He struggled, trying to move his own body, but no avail. Sans felt like he couldn't do anything at all. It bugged him. His partner is dying and yet, he's stuck where he's at! Sans felt his body being shaken and violently moved around. This wasn't him, moving his body around like crazy, it couldn't be. His eye sockets closed tightly and reopened to see a ceiling above his head. Sans’ partner was on the right side of him, shaking him like mad, worried. They stopped once Sans had turned his skull and made eye contact with each other. Relief flooded his soul as he threw an arm around their waist and buried his head into their chest. “Did you have another nightmare. .?“ They questioned, their hand going to the top of his skull. “ ‘s nothing to worry about.“ he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of their shirt. The smell that lingered on their body calmed him down a little. They huffed, absentmindedly stroking Sans’ skull. “You know I love and worry about you.” They say. “i know sweetheart. ‘m glad to have you in my life.” They let out a hum before cuddling him. “Did you still want to head out to see the stars tomorrow night?“ They questioned, half asleep. His arm tightened around them. “maybe another night. for now, lets stay here.” He replied.


End file.
